iZatch
by Sakuyu
Summary: Zatch BellxiCarly Crossover. Its just a wierd idea i decided to do. remember Read and Review. Flames will be ignored.
1. Character Info

Author's Note: Hola Poples and Poplettes

**Author's Note: Hola Poples and Poplettes! I Hope you had a wonderful Week Because I sure did! Well it's nothing yet, just the Characters and Everything. So on to the Characters**

**-The Humans-**

**Fredward "Freddie" Benson – **The Main Character (Like in ALL of My Stories.) He discovers his Mamodo after a Car accident occurs.

**Samantha "Sam" Puckett – **One of the other main characters and Freddie's love interest. She discovers her mamodo when saving her from drowning.

**Carly "Carls" Shay – **Another of the Main Characters. She makes multiple attempts to get Freddie and Sam together. Despite this, she can't even handle her own Love Life. She meets her mamodo after she was almost Jumped (As in attacked by a gang) when walking form school one day.

**Spencer "Spence" Shay – **Carly's big brother and another Main Character in the series. He discovers his mamodo while at "Michaels" picking up art supplies.

**Aiden "Aey" Richards – **A Friend Carly made at Camp Sandy Stone last month. It turns out that he had moved to Seattle a week earlier. He is Carly's love interest. He discovers his mamodo when almost getting struck by lightning.

**Valerie "Val" Bontecou – **A Girl who once manipulated Freddie into quitting iCarly. After doing much thinking, she turned into a good person. She even helps at the Local Soup kitchen. Valerie met her mamodo during her Visit to France the week before school started.

**Jonah Levy – **A Boy who dated Sam and then tried to cheat on her with Carly, which ended with Carly calling him "icky", Sam breaking up with him, and him being placed on the Wedgie Bounce. He has recently disappeared.

**- The Mamodo-**

**Zane – **Freddie's mamodo which Controls the power **Artillery**. Despite thinking of Freddie's Best friend, he is embarrassed by Freddie's Constant talk of technology. The irony is that most of Zane's attacks involve machinery. He is 8 Years old. His book Color is Silver.

**Paige – **Sam's Mamodo which controls the power **Fire**. She is a lot like Sam, and considers Samantha her big sister. She also likes to torment people. Most specifically, Zane. But unlike Sam with Zane, whenever Sam hurts or annoys Freddie, Paige is the first one to comfort him. She is 9 Years old. Her book color is Burnt Orange.

**Nina – **Carly's Mamodo which controls **Stars**. She meets Carly halfway (personality wise) because although she is Peppy and Sweet, when in the heat of battle, she is scared and unwilling to fight. She is 6 Years old. Her book color is Dandelion.

**Xander – **Spencer's mamodo which controls **Air**. He is the exact opposite of Spencer, since he is Very serious and in Spencer's Words "Not very fun to be around." Despite this, he and Spencer are like best buddies. He likes to play the Piano when no one is around. He is 13 years old. His book color is Arsenic.

**Rick -** Aiden's mamodo who controls **Rocks**. Rick is almost exactly like Aiden. He is sarcastic, funny, and creative. Despite only being 12, Rick is the 2nd most mature of the group, when he's not being sarcastic. His book color is Fallow.

**Amy – **Valerie's mamodo which controls **Flowers/Plants**. She is, in the words of Zane "**A BIPOLAR FREAK!**" (Said while cowering in fear.) She acts very sweet, but has a temper problem, in which get her even the slightest bit mad, and she'll blow like Mt. St. Helen. She is 7 years old. Her book color is Pear.

**Daniel –** A mamodo whose Owner and powers are unknown.

**Nadia – **A mamodo whose Owner and powers are unknown.

**Author's Note: Well that's all the main Characters for Season 1! Have a nice day XD. Also I used some strange colors to be unique. To find out the color shade, jsut go to wikipedia and look it up.**

**PS: Thanks to Nature9000 for all these Great ideas. As promised you get an OC in the story with a mamodo. They will have the name and power of your choosing.**


	2. The First Awakening

Author's Note: Hello One and All

**Author's Note: Hello One and All! Welcome to the world's FIRST EVER iCARLYxZATCH BELL CROSSOVER!! (Watches Audience Applause) Thank you, you're too kind. Well it's really straight forward. BTW if you skipped the characters Page then you won't get this. Well you will but yeah. Also who can guess whose Spell I used? I'll give you a hint. He's small, wears a Graduation Hat, and is friends with a Doctor! Anyway ON WITH THE SHOW!**

-Freddie's POV-

"Mom, why did was I forced to waste my Thursday Evening, finding 'Cloud block'?" I said angrily. I was supposed to be with Sam and Carly planning tomorrow's iCarly, but NO. I had to go get more 'Cloud Block' with my mother!

"Because Freddie, you could get 'Cloud burn'." She said in her strict tone. I winced.

"Fine." I said. I then scoffed. Suddenly in the headlights, a boy with dark brown hair appeared. He was just sitting on the floor. I gasped in horror. "MOM, WATCH OUT!" I screamed pointing at the child. My mother gasped and turned the car wheel rapidly. We continued to spin until we hit a large tree from the side. Our Air Bags then deployed. I was pushed back by the forced of the Air bag, and hit my head against something on the back of my seat. I felt darkness surround me, as I slowly closed my eyes. I closed them, and felt my body go limp.

-Mrs. Benson's POV-

"Freddie! Are you alright? Freddie! FREDDIE!" I screamed at Freddie. As the Air bags, deflated, I saw him unconscious. I felt his pulse, and he was still breathing. "Oh thank god." I said silently. I checked his head and only felt a large bump. I checked my own body. We were fine, except for the bump on Freddie's head. I went out to see what had caused us to Crash. I was shocked at what I saw. It was a little boy. No Older then 8. He had a small Silver book bag on him, and was wearing a Silver jacket, with a white undershirt. He was wearing dark blue jeans (which made him harder to see then normal.) along with dark silver shoes with white socks. He had light brown hair, in a ruffled style. Sort of like Freddie's, but longer. I was stunned at the boy's appearance. His clothes were ripped and uncared for. He had tear stains all over his face, with layers of dirt surrounding him.

"Oh my god." I said this time out loud. I picked the child up. No mother could leave a child stranded in the middle of a road. I placed him in the car, and decided that fixing the large dent on the left back seat of the car would have to wait.

-Zane's POV; Freddie's house-

My eyes slowly blinked open. I noticed light all round me. I finally opened my eyes, to see myself in a room, on a bed. There's another boy next to me. He looks about 14. Suddenly a girl walks in and gasps. I looked confused. "Mrs. Benson! The Kid you brought with you is awake!" The blonde haired girl screamed. Apparently, whoever saved me is named Mrs. Benson.

"Oh. You're finally awake." Mrs. Benson said walking over to me. She held out my clothes and realized I was in some clothes that aren't mine. "Sorry. I had to wash your clothes, so I lent you some of Freddie's old clothes." She said handing me my clothes. I took my clothes and remembered something.

"My Book! Where is my book?" I screamed out loud.

"Oh you mean your book bag? Oh it's on Freddie's side of the bed. "She said to me. I quickly ran to the boy's side of the bed, to find me Silver book bag, but with less dirt.

"My Book bag's…clean?" I said confused.

"Oh yes. I washed it. Don't worry the stuff inside was removed before I cleaned. And don't worry I didn't read any of it." She said lovingly. That gave me an idea. I reached into my book bag and pulled out my Silver Book.

"Can you look inside for me?" I asked her giving it to her.

"You can't read?" She asked wondering.

"I Can. I just want to check something. Can you read it?" I said as she opened the book. Her face was puzzled. She flipped through all the pages. When she was done, she still had a puzzled look. My heart sank.

"I'm Sorry but…I can't read anything in here. Is this a secret language of some sort?" She asked me. I sighed and shook my head. "Well, here. I'm sorry I couldn't read it." She said sadly.

"It's OK." I said disappointed. I then remembered the girl next to her. "Here. You try to read it." I said, giving her the book.

"Ok." She said taking the book from my hands. She skimmed through the book and gave it to me. "Sorry kid. It's all in some weird language. Dork over there should be able to read it." She said pointing to the one I know is 'Freddie'. I quickly ran over to him and shook him awake. He blinked a few times and woke up.

"What happened?" he said looking around the room. He spotted me and gasped. "You! You're the kid who made us crash! Are you alright?!" Freddie said looking at me up and down.

"Don't worry. I'm Fine. Can you 2 ladies excuse us for a moment?" I said. They quietly walked out the door. I was about to give him the book, when suddenly the blonde girl stepped in again.

"Hey Dork. Carly went home about 10 minutes ago. She said she needed to get something. She'll be back to check on you in about 20 minutes." She said, annoyed.

"Thanks Sam." He said. She walked out and he shook his head. He was still a bit dazed.

"Ok. So what do you want?" He said looking at me puzzled.

"Here. Take this." I said giving him the book. My brown bangs got in the way of my hair, due to the jerking motion I had just made. I rapidly shook my head, to get the bangs out my eyes.

"What is it?" he said, still puzzled.

"It's a Jelly Donut." I said sarcastically. "It's a book, what else?" I said angrily. He was getting on my nerves.

"OK, sorry, Mr.…?" he said, not knowing my name.

"Mr. Zane." I said with a matter-of-factly tone.

"OK." He said opening the book. He looked at the first page and looked at it weird. "What language is this?" he said confused.

"Cantonese. Now can you read it?" I said angrily.

"Yes. This is weird, since I've never even seen this language. But what's weirder is I can only read the first part, at the top. The part that's glowing." He said pointing to the top of the book. I was so happy. I jumped on him and hugged him.

"YES! YOU CAN READ MY BOOK!" I said happily. I was enjoying it before he suddenly stared at me.

"And? I'm pretty sure everyone can read this book." He said tossing it on the ground.

"Nope! Only you can read it." I said happily.

"That's impossible! There's has to be someone else in the world, besides me who can read it." He said annoyed. I sighed and sat down with him.

-40 Minutes Later-

"…AND THAT'S why only YOU can read the book." I said sighing. After 2 disturbances form a pesky brunette girl, I finally managed to finish telling him about the mamodo fight.

"Sure…" he said looking at me strangely. "Now. Let me just call the cops… and they'll be here to take you to the house with the big white men…" he said nodding his head. I punched him in the face.

"IM BEING ERIOUS DAMN IT!" I screamed t him. He got and rubbed his face.

"You're strong for a kid, ya know?" he said rubbing his face. "And what kind of language is that?" he said doing a "Shame on you" sign. I sighed,

"Oh yeah? I can prove it! Read a Spell from the book!" I said angrily. How dare he not believe me!?

"Fine. I'll humor you." He said annoyed. He picked up the book and opened to the first page. "Zegar!" he screamed out.

I felt the power deep inside me_." Wait, no. now it's moving up and up and OMG it's gonna come out of my mouth." _I thought as a medium-sized beam of Blue Energy was shot from my mouth. It collided straight with the wall, which created a hole in the wall. I smirked. "Told Ya so."

**Author's note: Did ya figure it out? Well if you did, make sure you tell me (not Via PM, Via Review.) And remember Nature9000 (Can I Call you Matt XD? Writing all that is annoying.) I need your OC Name, OC mamodo name, and OC power. After all you won the contest! If you don't know where the contest was it was in "Please don't go!" Chapter 8: Hots, movies, and Kisses.**


End file.
